The Little James Potter
by Sunshineglow
Summary: It's the last year as the three stand in the doorway of the Hogwarts castle. This is is the story of the Boy who Lived. Okay so it's not that good of a summary but I'm very happy with this story. Sorry, no sequels, please R/R and read my other fan fic


A/N:  This has taken me FOREVER!  I KNOW I KNOW!  But it's here now.  So sorry, I had a very big writers block.  I'm already getting bored with this so I don't know if I will finish it.  Whoever would like to take over and write the rest, be my guest.

Harry sat dumbfounded in the Ministry car as Ron explained the situation with the ministry.  

            "Fudge has been getting nervous about the whole Dumbledore situation.  Many of us non-muggles think Dumbledore is strange and makes some funny decisions, but he is a genius.  He also has kept most of us safe throughout our years at Hogwarts.  All Fudge really did was cause trouble and interfere.  Fudge ended up quitting and dad was chosen for the new Minister of Magic.  It was all a blur for us.  We've fixed up the burrow a bit with the extra money, but we loved The Burrow too much to change it all.  My parents promised me new dress robes with the extra money.  Mum is going to take us shopping tomorrow in the alley."

            Harry sat in the soft plushy seats of the car unable to speak at the new news from Ron.  He suddenly thought of all the changes that would be awaiting him at school.  His thoughts turned to Cho.  She was so beautiful, but what had happened?  They hadn't left on a good note.  Cedric had just died and he could still remember the look in her eyes when she looked at him.  So much pain lurked within them.  He didn't ever think something with the two of them would work out very well.

            While still deep in thought they turned into the driveway of The Burrow.  A new sign had been put up and the house seemed to have been straightened up.   The yard was quite a bit neater, and in a far corner of the lawn was a garden with sign post, "Gnomes Garden."  As Harry observed these things Mrs. Weasley burst from the front door.

            "HARRY," she screamed as she enfolded him in a warm hug, "Come in, come in, breakfast is ready.  I daresay you had much to eat at those Dursleys."

            "No, and I'm starving," answered Harry enthusiastically.

            In a few minutes heaping plates of pancakes of ever kind sat before Harry and the rest of the Weasley family as they streamed in.  A familiar red-headed blob caming streaking into the kitchen and back out again.  Harry laughed, Ginny would never change.

            After breakfast Ron dragged Harry up to Ron's new enlarged room.  

            "Mum got me new wallpaper."  Ron said as he swung the door open.

            The first thing Harry noticed was the wizards and witches on brooms racing across the walls.  The room was now decorated in a brilliant orange after Ron's team, the Chudley Cannons(A/N that's right isn't it?).

            "Wow Ron, seems like you put the extra money to good use."

            Ron beamed as Harry walked over to the open window.  First thing he saw was a purple colored Ginny racing around the yard after Fred and George screaming something about tainting her body wash.  The twins were practically rolling in laughter.

            Harry chuckled, "Ron check this out!"

            Ron came to the window and laughed, "Looks like Fred and George are working on a new project, Purple Colored Body wash!  That's gonna be a big hit…"

            The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.  Only after their sides hurt so much that laughing wasn't possible did they get up still chuckling.

            "I forgot how it felt to laugh, those Dursleys are almost worse than ever. Though I did get a kick every morning out of Dudley running away whenever I showed him a bag of toffees."

            Ron smiled, "Fred and George can come in handy sometimes."

            Mrs. Weasley suddenly called up, "Ron, Harry, Hermione's here!"

            Harry looked at Ron.  Ron shrugged answering Harry's look.  The two raced downstairs and emerged into the shiny new kitchen.  Hermione was sitting at the table with a cup of tea as Mrs. Weasley tried to comfort her."

            "Hermione, what's wrong?"

            She looked at them with her swollen red eyes, "They took my Mum and Dad…"   


End file.
